Restore to me singing again
by DarcyT
Summary: Alfred es un famoso cantante que se encuentra de gira en Londres. Este aun espera encontrar su verdadero amor y que cuando lo encuentre sera un cuento de hadas, pero lo que no espera es que cuando lo encuentre sea tan distinto a como lo esperaba/ AU UKUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hola bueno es mi primera historia y quería empezar con la pareja que me encanta USA x Uk bueno en serio me fascina el UK x USA por que aunque no lo acepten, por la historia que tiene iggy es el ser mas seme y sexy del planeta! bueno empezamos con esto que es nuevo para mi**

**Resumen: alfred es un cantante famoso que a sido emparejado con todo el mundo, pero sinceramente nunca a sido capas de dar ni siquiera un beso. y mientras esta de gira en londres conoce a un chico que posiblemente le cambie la vida... **

**Disclaimer: bueno como todos sabemos, pero que nunca esta demas, todos los derechos de hetalia son del gran dios Hidekazu al cual le agradesco poner frente a mi a Alfred *-***

**Advertencia: asa el momento ninguna, HASTA EL MOMENTO, tal vez mas adelante, alguna**

**Pareja: UKUS, Franada, PruAust, GerIta, Spamano, Dennor, Rochu y no se si alguna mas.**

**bueno creo que esta todo si no me avisan. ahora a lo que vinimos**

* * *

><p>Alfred acababa de despertar, eran casi la una de la tarde cuando vio el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, se sentó en la cama perezosamente y decidió ir a bañarse para luego salir a cualquier parte ese día, para celebrar el gran triunfo de anoche. Él era un cantante estadounidense que se encontraba en Inglaterra, Londres, ya que estaba de gira mundial a su corta edad de 20 años.<p>

Termino de bañarse y salió de su habitación y posteriormente del hotel, con unos lentes de sol, unos jeans ajustados negros, al igual que su polera negra que en su espalda tenía un estampado de la bandera norteamericana, un poleron blanco y unos zapatos negros.

Empezó a caminar por las calles sin que nada le llamara su atención, la verdad no quería entrar a un lugar con mucha gente por miedo a ser descubierto, ya que recién estaba debutando como cantante y aunque lo hacía muy bien no se lograba acostumbrar a que la gente se le acercara e hiciera grane escándalo, ya que vivió toda su vida en el campo ayudando a su mama en cosas de la casa. De pronto como un milagro se encontró con un parque que parecía un bosque por lo extenso y los inmensos árboles, una sonrisa apareció en su boca y se encamino a ese parque. Al entrar se encontró con una maravilla, el lugar estaba repleto de áreas verdes donde un pequeño camino de tierra lo cruzaba en el cual reposaban algunas bancas bastantes rusticas.

No se encontraba ninguna persona por aquel lugar, tampoco era de extrañarse por que los adultos pasaban todas sus horas trabajando extenuantemente y los jóvenes preferían un parque con juegos o un lugar con videojuegos, pero para él era perfecto en todo sentido es por eso que se adentró con mayor seguridad y una inmensa sonrisa observando todo el lugar como cual niño feliz en navidad hasta que encontró a su primer ser humano, este chico, porque era hombre, era alguien que estaba sentado en una banca muy elegantemente leyendo, se notaba que era sumamente delgado y su piel era pálida que hacia contraste con su ropa semi formal oscura, sus cabellos desordenados le ocultaban su aparentemente bella cara. Alfred enseguida quedo embobado con aquel chico y se acercó sin pensaron mucho, Alfred siempre fue un chico que nunca le importo su orientación sexual es por eso que no le molestaba ir a perseguir a una mujer o a un hombre, solo creía en el verdadero amor aunque nunca lo había experimentado, ni tampoco había besado a alguien.

Al llegar con él , se sacó los lentes observándolo mejor y agradeciendo que llevaba consigo los lentes de contacto, porque si no, no podría ver nada. Se sentó a su lado y empezó a silbar logrando que el chico se distrajera y lo mirara por primera vez, pudiendo así observar su cara pálida con unos labios finos, una nariz perfecta, pómulos seme sonrojados, unos hermoso ojos verdes que hacían una combinación perfecta con el bosque y por ultimo sus cejas, unas monstruosa cejas tan inmensas posiblemente como el mismo parque. Intentando reprimir la riza Alfred lo saluda con la mano haciendo que el chico bufara y desviara su mirada de nuevo al libro "pero que se cree, no puede llegar e ignorar al hero!, además ¿acaso no me conoce? Como puede ignorarme siendo que soy un gran y famosísimo cantante que viene alegrar su isla" pensó el norteamericano con una pequeña vena en su cien pero no le di importancia decidió ojear hasta donde podía su libro y aburrido empezó a tararear, porque al tan solo ver que tenía más de 25 páginas decidió dar la misión por abortada, nunca se metería con un libro de tal magnitud. Cuando vio que el chico lo volvía a mirarlo le sonrió, al parecer lo estaba distrayendo y eso significaba que toda su atención iría dirigida hacia el y no al estúpido libro.

-Que quieres, no ves que hay muchos otros lugares para ir a hacer ruidos extraños-dijo aquel chico con el ceño fruncido- anda a molestar a otro, yankee

-¿ruidos raros? HAHAHAHA pero que dices-dijo Alfred riéndose a mas no poder- se llama tararear… ¿yankee? Tengo nombre, soy el genial Alfred F. Jones aunque ya deberías haberlo notado-dijo con un poco de arrogancia

-Quien dices? Lo siento no recuerdo nombres inútiles-dijo restándole importancia y volviendo a su lectura

-What? Como dices eso!, no lo acepto-empezó a gritar haciendo un puchero y moviendo sus brazos- es imposible, soy el cantante con sus cuatro canciones en los primeros puestos!

-Pues no te conozco-dijo mirándolo por encima del hombro viendo todo el show, luego noto unas pequeñas gotas caer del cielo-joder lo que faltaba, se va librar una tormenta

-Pero que dices, esta cosa son pequeñas gotas-dijo Alfred golpeando levemente su hombro-pareces abuelito

-Ah… -suspiro, un poco fastidiado masajeándose el entre cejo-…

De repente sin previo aviso las pequeñas gotas que caían del cielo se convirtieron en una ventisca que sorprendieron al americano por que la predicción del chico fue correcta. En eso ve como el otro chico se levanta y se dispone a irse para dejarlo solo, cosa que no le gusto y lo siguió mientras se sacaba el poleron.

-Oy dejar a tu compañero solo no es bueno-dijo con un pequeño puchero- espero que otro día nos encontremos y digas tu nombre, cejotas - dijo alfred mientras le ponía el poleron encima de su cabeza

-Eee… gracias…. Supongo-dijo perplejo y con un sonrojo, pero pronto se volvió a enojar- oye git! Vuelves a decirme algo así y te partiré tu puto trasero!

Grito enojado el inglés viendo como el otro se marchaba en dirección contraria riendo estrepitosamente, el chico suspiro por la extraña personalidad de "Alfred" y decidió continuar su camino cubriéndose con el poleron y protegiendo también su libro, pero pronto detuvo su andar por que su celular empezó a sonar avisándole que le llamaban con el sonido de la melodía de Antonio Vivaldi- las cuatro estaciones: invierno. Tomo su celular con desgano y contesto la llamada colocándoselo en su oreja

-Diga?

-Arthur, donde está el manuscrito, no lo has enviado-hablo una voz femenina- mira que si no lo envías no volveré a salir contigo

-Lo siento eli ahora te lo envió, es que no estoy en mi casa-rio cuando contesto

-Está bien, lo espero … y también espero que hayas empezado tu otro libro

-No te preocupes hoy lo tendrás, y ya tengo la idea para el siguiente libro ni te lo imaginaras-dijo con una sonrisa

-Okey querido, adiós

-Adiós eli-corto la comunicación y guardo su celular

Después de cortar Arthur sigue viendo en dirección por la que se fue el chico con una sonrisa, recordado esos inusuales pero hermosos ojos azul cielo del chico esperando volver a encontrárselo ya que le parecía una buena entretención y le debía una patada en el trasero por burlarse de él. Siguió su camino tranquilamente para poder llegar a su casa y enviarle el manuscrito a eli y tal vez, solo tal vez buscar las canciones de aquel escandaloso y ruidoso americano.

* * *

><p><strong>well es algo corto y no dice mucho, ojalas les guste y esperen al próximo capitulo, Review? espero se cuiden and byee!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**hiiiiiii vengo con otro capitulo de esta historia, bueno espero que como este suba seguido por que si no se me escapan las ideas y se me olvida continuar. quiero agradecer a las que me dejaron reviews, me a gustado se siente bien para ser primeriza, y aclaro algo eli y arthur no son pareja xD, ya va a aparecer y lo explicara que si los hago pareja alfred viene a mi casa y me mata jajaja bueno a lo que venimos... **

* * *

><p>Con mucho pereza Alfred sacaba su mano debajo de las cobijas buscando su despertador que sonaba estrepitosamente haciéndole doler la cabeza, era como si estuviera recién despertando con una resaca de los mil demonios, no se la encargaba a nadie ni siquiera a su mayor enemigo, Iván, quien era su competencia en el mundo de la música y odiaba a morir, pero aun así no se lo daba.<p>

Cuando por fin pudo encontrar el tedioso despertador apretó algunos botones pero ninguno lo hacía callar y cuando se estreso al no poder contra ese ser inmóvil lo tiro lejos sintiendo como el objeto se rompía en pedazos haciendo que al fin la bulla cesara. Contento por al fin estar en paz volvió a esconder su mano debajo de todas las tapas sintiendo como su cara arder en fiebre, la verdad era que después de aquella ventisca se enfermó demasiado por que estuvo bajo la lluvia completamente descubierto. Al ya estar tranquilo volvió a cerrar sus ojos se dispuso a dormir pero otro estrepitoso ruido, de una puerta chocar contra la pared no le permito seguir con su cometido y para peor luego sintió un leve peso sobre el que lo abrazaba. Obviamente Alfred ya sabía de quien se trataba, era su único amigo de la infancia que le quedaba. Sonrió forzadamente, el solo quería dormir y el maldito mundo no le dejaba, tal vez había hecho un acto anti-heroico y ahora estaba pagando la cuenta. Su mejor amigo, Feliciano Vargas lo empezó a destapar de apoco dejando ver solo la cara del americano, la cual estaba bastante roja.

-Vee~ Alfred no seas perezoso y levántate-dijo con una sonrisa y luego noto el color de la cara de su amigo-pero que te paso? Waaa Alfred no mueras, eres muy joven y mi amigo Alfred, Alfred

-Feli… estoy bien solo.. no grites-dijo con una sonrisa forzada viendo la cara de preocupación de su amigo- ya me levanto…. Tenemos que trabajar hoy también cierto?

-Haii~ hoy haces tú prueba de sonido y mañana será el concierto que todos esperan-dijo muy animadamente mientras se paraba- así que debes darte un baño mientras que te preparo un mega desayuno para que mejores

-Entiendo querido representante-dijo a son de burla, le resultaba que el mejor representante fuera su amigo y una -persona como el-tomare un baño, pero dudo que me mejore con el remedio hahaha

-No te preocupes doitsu me enseño su secreto y estarás bien antes de que salgas a hacer la prueba de sonido

-Si es así entonces confió en ti feli. Well hora de que el hero se bañe hahahaha-dijo Alfred recuperando su personalidad

Alfred tomo su bata de baño y una toalla y se fue al baño mientras que Feliciano se dirigía al comedor. Cuando Alfred cerró la puerta tras de sí noto que estaba todo listo, el shampo y bálsamo en un costado, el jabón, y sobre todo el agua juntada en la tina caliente. Sonrió ante la preocupación que se tomaba su amigo y decidió mejorarse a como dé lugar para rendir al 200% como siempre lo hacía.

Se sacó la ropa lentamente dejando su piel descubierta notando sus músculos del estómago y algunos que otros rollitos, "a partir de mañana bajare aquello si no pensaran que estoy gordo" pensó con una leve risa mientras se metía en la tina sintiendo que el agua le quemaba la piel. En eso se puso a pensar en aquel chico que de enormes cejas y poseedor de unos hermosos ojos verdes, dándose cuenta que aún no conocía su nombre, un donde vivía, que hacía, donde trabajaba ni sabía si lo volvería a ver.

-Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck and more fuck!-se pegó en la cabeza mientras se enjabonaba con la otra mano- le deje mi poleron favorito y tanto que me costó conseguirlo-dijo en un puchero

Al terminar de bañarse se fue a su pieza aun malhumorado por que la culpa fue del cejotas y no de él, ya que ese chico tenía su poleron y no le dio dirección alguna y se cambió de ropa para luego irse al comedor, cuando salió de su pieza pudo oler su exquisito elixir, hamburguesa y fue corriendo para poder comerlo encogida encontrándose con un montón de delicias q no se pudo negar a comer. Cuando termino se encontró con su amigo hablando por teléfono y dedujo de quien se trataba, realmente encontraba admirable a Feliciano por todo lo que hizo tan solo por amor ya que cuando iban en el colegio conocieron a ludwing o como él llamaba doitsu, en un principio fue solo amistad pero luego se enamoraron perdidamente y decidieron escapar ya que los padres de Feliciano nunca lo aceptarían por que dañaría su reputación de mafioso.

Cuando ya estaban los dos listos para salir Alfred nunca pensó que sería su peor día de trabajo y eso era porque en primer lugar tubo que hablar en inglés británico todo el santo día y lo odiaba, sentía que con el no pegaba para nada, en segundo lugar porque el taxista se desvió del camino haciéndoles llegar tarde y también hacerlo correr dejándolo sudado y para colmo recibir un pequeño reto y burla de los superiores, en tercero tubo que grabar todo el día sin descanso por llegar tarde y ni siquiera le dieron una hamburguesa y por cuarto y último lugar en la fiesta todas las mujeres se le acercaban descaradamente y lo toqueteaban produciéndole vómito y obviamente desagrado. Cansado se acercó la barra del bar y observo lo que tenía, pidió una coca-cola y noto la burla de aquel joven que serbia, genial tendría que agregar un quinto lugar para su nefasto día.

-Que nunca un cantante famoso y mejor que tu te pidió una coca-cola que me miras asi-bufo enojado mientras lo veía

-Realmente no señor, pero no se preocupe-dijo con una sonrisa- aquí siempre tenemos bebidas para los niños

-Que… maldito… solo démelo-dijo con un leve puchero.

El barman con una sonrisa se lo entrego y Alfred se fue a sentar a uno de los sillones bastante enojado, se le habían quitado hasta las ganas de tomarlo. Observo a su alrededor y encontró a Feliciano hablando eufóricamente con ludwing, eso le provoco una sonrisa y pensó que le gustaría alguna vez en su vida estar así, que debería ser lo mejor estar con tu amor un día en la casa y hacer mil cosas.

-Tal vez feli se debería tomar unas vacaciones con Ludwingi-rio para el- apuesto que estaría feliz

Alfred suspiro y tomo su bebida al seco echando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, descansaría hasta que feli estuviera listo y se irían a dormir cada uno para su casa. De repente noto como un cuerpo se posaba enzima suyo y apoyaba su cabeza en él, al ver se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer, aparentemente curada que empezó a besarle el cuello. Se sonrojo notablemente y la aparto enseguida y bruscamente, esto era lo último que necesitaba y salió del lugar, todo el santo día había sido horrible odiaba cuando alguien le tocaba, sin permiso su heroico cuerpo y luego lo emparejaban con cualquiera dejándolo a él como un estúpido mujeriego que se aprovechaba de las mujeres, él era un héroe no un villano, como era posible que no lo entendiera!.

Saco su celular y le mando un mensaje a feliciano avisándole que se iba primero y se divirtiera con ludwing, y al enviarlo choco contra un poste, haciéndole botar su celular a la calle y un deportivo rojo lo hizo añicos. Ahora si que si era su peor día, no entendía como pero lo era… después de pensarlo detenidamente llego a una sola conclusión, ya sabía quién tenía la culpa, era ese cejon, tal vez lo maldijo con sus cejas! .

-Noooo porque a mí, todo por culpa de aquellas cejas que me maldijeron por ser el hero-dijo llorando y haciendo un pequeño show Alfred al frente del aparato roto

-Oye git…estas en mi camino apártate-se escuchó una voz cercana

-Déjame en paz, no vez que acabo de tener una perdida-dijo Alfred sin verlo siguiendo con el "funeral-porque!eras sano, no hacías mal a nadie, todo por aquellas cejas!, perdiste tu casa, tu amigos, familia, hijos! Porque!

-Yankee empieza a darme miedo, de verdad-se escuchó nuevamente-te encuentras bien?

-Pero qué te pasa, acaso no compartes mi sufrimiento!... –grito viendo en dirección a su compañero encontrándose con el chico de las cejas enormes-tú! Por tu culpa e tenido el peor día, libérame de tu maldición!

-Ah? Pero de que hablas se te zafo un tornillo acaso-dijo mientras lo apartaba con miedo por su actitud

-Por tu culpa tuve un día horrendo, fueron tus cejas, ellas me echaron una maldición!-grito exageradamente mientras lo zamarreaba

-Maldita sea apártate imbécil –grito mientras que lo golpeaba haciéndolo caer y luego lo piso-te tranquilizaste?

-Auu! Eso dolió brutoo!-chillo haciendo un puchero, pensando que al parecer el chico no tenía la culpa-a todo esto tienes mi poleron cierto?

-Marica –dijo mirando a otro lado con cierto tono divertido-claro que lo tengo en mi casa

-Ooo genial démelo-dijo extendiendo la mano

-Es que no escuchas, está en mi cabeza imbécil, si lo quieres me sigues-grito nuevamente pisándolo levemente en el estómago para después empezar a caminar

-Oh yes!

Así fue como Alfred comenzó a seguir al chico por detrás, pensando que era un poco más pequeño que él, pero que se notaba notablemente desde su perspectiva y también noto que su olor a té le llega hasta sus narices quedándose impregnada en ellas cosa que no le molestaba pero que le hacía sonrojar de tal manera que parecía un tomate, ya que la verdad era que nunca en su vida había estado atado a una sola idea exceptuando la hamburguesa y la música que eran su pasión, pero era impensable en que su mente la ocupara un chico que en su vida había conocido, de hecho si lo pensaba detenidamente ni siquiera conocía su nombre y ya lo quería tener entre sus brazos y darle besos hasta desfallecer. Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente para poder dejar aquellos pensamientos de lado y decidió distraerse mirando su entorno notando que de un barrio de drogadictos y alcohólicos paso a ser uno muy tranquilo y elegante, miro al chico y este también había cambiado ahora caminaba de otra forma y tenía una constante sonrisa en su cara, de hecho ya le resulto raro porque las veces que le dirigía la palabra no estaban metidas "yankee" o "maldito" si no que le decía Jones, si ahora sería su fin, pensó Alfred.

Al llegar a la casa de este noto que parecía una mansión de esas antiguas y que cuestan millones mantenerlas pero que a la vez no le ponían mucho empeño por que tenía aspecto tétrico por lo desgastado de la pintura y en este instante Alfred empezó a razonar y se preguntaba ¿Quién mierda era este chico? ¿Por qué había aceptado enseguida su invitación?¿por qué no sabía su nombre todavía? Y la más fundamental ¿Por qué tenía que ser jodidamente tenebrosa la casa?. En eso se da cuenta que el chico le está hablando y le dirige una vista medio asustado.

-Que dices, cejotas?-pregunto intentando parecer normal

-Tsk… te pregunto, querido Jones, si vas a entrar o se quedara afuera-dijo mostrando un poco de enojo

-Claro que entro HAHAHAHA I'm the hero! –grito intentando conversarse así mismo

Tragando fuerte y metiéndose en la cabeza que su poleron lo necesitaba se adentró en la casa, observando todo detalladamente sabiendo que nunca en su vida podría vivir en un lugar como aquel ya que en cualquier momento podría aparecer un fantasma y atacarlo. Mientras que Alfred estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos el chico a su lado lo miraba burlonamente pensando que el chico era un tanto infantil, pero eso lo hacía más tierno

-oye yankee voy por tu poleron, espera aquí y cuidado con los fantasmas-dijo en son de broma para subir las escaleras y buscar la prenda del chico...

* * *

><p><strong>yaa hay esta el segundo capitulo espero les agradece intentare subir el otro cap lo mas pronto, después de todo ahora que estoy en cuarto los profes no nos pescan y hacemos lo que queremos jajaja.<strong>

**bueno cuídense, nos vemos! y muchas gracias por leer sobretodo a miyobixhitachin y a XxhsakuraxX bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo, la verdad me costo harto por que en un principio quería hacer la canción pero me di cuenta de que no era tan fácil, y ademas escribía solamente cosas deprimidas, y cuando estaba por darme por vencida mi primo llego con esta canción anoche y dije "oh! es hermosa! yo la quiero, alfred sera el hermoso cantante que la cante" y mientras que mi primo me veía rara yo me la aprendí jajajaj xD bueno eso y ahora a lo que venimos jejeje**

* * *

><p>Alfred se encontraba en el escenario con un aparente sonrojo y muy avergonzado recordando lo que paso anoche, es que realmente no podía entender que era lo que le estaba pasando con él, es que anoche estuvo a punto de cometer una estupidez de la que se arrepentiría bastante, es que estuvo a tres centímetros de besar al cejotas, por que claro esta era culpa de Arthur y no de él, por ser tan condenadamente lindo y porque en ese momento sus ojos eran la cosa mas linda que había visto en su vida, pensó Alfred teniendo la imagen que había pasado anche<p>

_Por que ya no había elección y por que Alfred había rogado tanto que hizo perder la paciencia del británico se pudo quedar en aquella casa del terror y protegerse de los fantasmas que lo atacaran. Es por eso que ahora estaban preparando la once para que Arthur tuviera su merecido descanso. _

_Cuando ya tenían todo listo se fueron a sentar a la mesa y empezaron a comer, para Alfred hasta hay era todo tranquilo pero la cosa cambio cuando Arthur se acercaba a el para quitarle una miga de pan de la cara._

_-oi bastard aprende a comer-dijo serio quitándole la miga con la mano_

_-no me digas bastard!, tengo nombre cejotas y mi…-iba a continuar pero quedo hipnotizado con los ojos verdes tan cerca de el-a-ah… y-yo…_

_-y ahora que mierda te pasa-dijo Arthur volviéndose a su lugar_

_-no! –le toma de la mano y lo acerca a su cara dejando sus caras muy cerca nuevamente-…_

_-qu-que haces… -también queda hipnotizado por sus ojos azules_

_La verdad es que los dos tenían el mismo pensamiento "por que tiene unos ojos condenadamente lindos" y con eso sin darse cuenta se empezaron a acercar mas el uno al otro queriendo llegar a juntar sus labios pero apenas de estar a dos centímetros del otro la puerta se habré estrepitosamente haciéndoles pegar un salto y alejarse lo mas rápido posible haciendo caer las tasas._

_Sorprendidos y rojos ven en dirección así la puerta encontrándose con un perplejo chico de ojos verdes, pelo rojizo, prominentes cejas y esbelto. Alfred se preguntaba quien mierda seria mientras que Arthur no cabía en su sorpresa y su cara expresaba miedo y horror. El pelirrojo no dijo nada solo sonrío victorioso y se fue al segundo piso tranquilamente._

_-me voy a acostar… dormirás en el sillón y mañana te largas-dijo Arthur parándose rápidamente_

_-que pero… etto yoo… quería hablar un poco mas-dijo Alfred apenado y queriendo saber quien era ese chico para Arthur y por que entraba como si fuera su casa- no tengo sueño_

_-no me importa, solo quédate callado y mañana te largas _

_Y así dejo solo al norteamericano con mucho celos que no entendía y recordando que pudo haberlo besado._

Alfred suspiro nuevamente, cada vez que recordaba al pelirrojo una ira incomprensible llegaba a su interior y las canciones se le olvidaban o desafinaba un poco. Así estuvo todo el día en el escenario hasta que llego su descanso donde ni probo su querida hamburguesa no tenia hambre, no quería nada solo quería saber que estaría haciendo Arthur en este momento, hasta incluso olvido que Feliciano estaba a su lado hablándole para que volviera a la tierra ya que le preocupaba que este no tuviera el mismo animo de siempre.

Alfred al no hallar alguna solución lógica, por que no podía ser su novio, no lo permitiría nunca en su vida, pero aun cabía la posibilidad y es por eso que empezó a pegarse contra la mesa, haciendo que los demás lo quedaran mirándolo perplejos o que otros se rieran de su actitud, como la que iba en su búsqueda

-Alfred-kun no sabía que este era tu nuevo hobby, por que no me dejas ayudarte-dijo un ruso con una sonrisa aparentemente inocente

-uh? –miro a su interlocutor con enojo- que estas haciendo aquí, es mi concierto maldito comunista!

-estas con un animo súper lindo da~ -dijo con una risa- vengo a ver como te hundes y yo arregle el concierto obviamente

-vete de aquí soy mejor que tú –se paro rápidamente- mira que tu sigues siendo el numero dos y no lo cambiaras

-… alfred se nota que no te sabes medir-dijo el ruso sacando un su fiel "amigo"-tal vez quieras una lección ahora

-Iván! Vuelve aquí aru!-decía un chico mientras corría en dirección al grupo, hasta que llego con el ruso y le tomo de la manga-no te escapes así aru! –le pego en la cabeza

-Yao~ solo quería saludar a mi fiel amigo Alfred-dijo inocentemente-no es cierto Alfred

-vete de aquí! No estoy de ánimos, Yao llévatelo de aquí por favor o lo matare!

-claro claro Alfred, eso intento hace mas de una hora, no me digas que hacer-dijo malhumorado Yao mientras se encaminaba a su camioneta-camina ahora Iván aru

-nos vemos Alfred-dijo sonriendo para irse con su compañero, mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso al frente de todos

Alfred los miro con enojo y dejo de ver la escenita de amor que tenían los dos luego vio a Feliciano quien estaba hablando con el alemán de lo más seguro. Con un enojo de los mil demonios se fue al escenario y empezó a cantar, no quería saber nada mas de que los demás estaban felices mientras que el no podía hacer nada.

**Just the girl****  
><strong>**She's cold and she's cruel****  
><strong>**But she knows what she's doin'****  
><strong>**She pushed me in the pool****  
><strong>**At our last school reunion****  
><strong>**She laughs at my dreams****  
><strong>**But I dream about her laughter****  
><strong>**Strange as it seems****  
><strong>**She's the one I'm after**

**Cause she's bittersweet****  
><strong>**She knocks me off of my feet****  
><strong>**And I can't help myself****  
><strong>**I don't want anyone else****  
><strong>**She's a mystery****  
><strong>**She's too much for me****  
><strong>**But I keep comin' back for more****  
><strong>**She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**

**She can't keep a secret****  
><strong>**For more than an hour****  
><strong>**She runs on 100 proof attitude power****  
><strong>**And the more she ignores me****  
><strong>**The more I adore her****  
><strong>**What can I do?****  
><strong>**I'd do anything for her**

**Cause she's bittersweet****  
><strong>**She knocks me off of my feet****  
><strong>**And I can't help myself****  
><strong>**I don't want anyone else****  
><strong>**She's a mystery****  
><strong>**She's too much for me****  
><strong>**But I keep comin' back for more****  
><strong>**She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**

**The way she sees it's me****  
><strong>**On her caller ID****  
><strong>**She won't pick up the phone****  
><strong>**She'd rather be alone****  
><strong>**But I can't give up just yet****  
><strong>**Cause every word she's ever said****  
><strong>**Is still ringin' in my head****  
><strong>**Still ringin' in my head**

**She's cold and she's cruel****  
><strong>**But she knows what she's doin'****  
><strong>**Knows just what to say****  
><strong>**So my whole day is ruined**

**Cause she's bittersweet****  
><strong>**She knocks me off of my feet****  
><strong>**And I can't help myself****  
><strong>**I don't want anyone else****  
><strong>**She's a mystery****  
><strong>**She's too much for me****  
><strong>**But I keep comin' back for more**

**Cause she's bittersweet****  
><strong>**She knocks me off of my feet****  
><strong>**And I can't help myself****  
><strong>**I don't want anyone else****  
><strong>**She's a mystery****  
><strong>**She's too much for me****  
><strong>**But I keep comin' back for more****  
><strong>**Oh, I keep comin' back for more****  
><strong>**She's just the girl I'm lookin' for****  
><strong>**Just the girl I'm lookin' for**

**I'm lookin' for****  
><strong>**I'm lookin' for****  
><strong>**I'm lookin' for****  
><strong>**Just the girl I'm lookin' for**

Termino de cantar y escucho los aplausos y gritos de la gente que trabajaba en ese instante, miro a todos lados y les sonrío, después de todo eso era lo que sentía, eso creía que pasaría si lo hubiera conocido en el colegio, o cuando eran ambos adolescentes, por que después de todo el otro solo tenia 4 años mas que el.

Sonrío nuevamente y saludo a todos y prodigio con las siguientes canciones hasta que dieron las seis de la tarde y se fue a alistar, por que en dos horas mas tendría que ir a cantar y dar lo mejor de si.

Mientras que las estilistas lo peinaban y pintaban recordaba esa canción una y otra vez, la cantaba en su mente mientras que recordaba al rubio de ojos verdes, pero otro pensamiento lo hizo desconcentrarse y eso era que no había comido nada de nada!, así que les pidió a las chicas que se apuraran para ir a comer algo al casino o cualquier parte, ya que ni loco volvería a cantar sin comer, no quería volver a desmayarse y que el estupido ruso cantara por él. Es por eso que después de vestirse y pelear con el Frances por que nuevamente se veía gay se fue corriendo con Feliciano al casino que por suerte este estaba vacío, es por eso que pidió una hamburguesa y una coca-cola apenas entro al lugar. Al obtenerla se sentó en una mesa con Feliciano para comerla tranquilamente.

-nee nee alfred-kun te quiero preguntar algo –dijo Feliciano con notable felicidad- cual era esa canción? Nunca la había escuchado, ni menos te había escuchado cantar sobre amor

-claro pregunta feli –sonrío pero pronto se arrepintio- hahahaha… bueno veras… eee… la invente anoche… estaba aburrido hehehhe ya sabes, las ideas se vienen derepente

-y donde estuviste anoche? –Preguntando de nuevo y es que Feliciano no era tonto, y sabia cuando Alfred estaba "anormal" o enamorado- no contestaste anoche Al-kun

-bueno es que tuve algunos problemas ya sabes, perdí el celular eso no es mentira, y luego tuve que ir a buscar algo y me fui a la casa… eso es nada mas- río nerviosamente mientras se engullía la hamburguesa

-al… sabes que puedes confiar de mi, siempre espere a que esto pasara, que te enamoraras sabría que tu podrías cantar mas genial si te enamorabas, quiero conocerla-dijo alegre mientras se paraba-no pienses que por que me gustan los hombres es distinto Alfred

-ee?... mujer-claro ahora Alfred caía en la cuenta, todos esperaban que se juntara con una mujer, de hecho no había ningún súper héroe que estuviera con un hombre, eso era anormal, y tal vez Arthur pensara lo mismo-no pienso eso, te digo que no me gusta nada, mi mayor amor es la música y los videojuegos feli, venga vamos que un publico me espera

-seguro?... bueno vamos-dijo un poco desilusionado Feliciano siguiendo a su amigo, no entendía por que lo negaba, todo el mundo se daba cuenta que andaba distinto y no era Por que no pasaba una etapa de algún juego

Así alfred se fue al escenario y espero a que fuera su hora de salida. Mientras que los teloneros interpretaban vio levemente a todo el publico, eran demasiados y todos iban por el, pero ninguno de ellos lo conocían de verdad, eso le apenaba por que ni siquiera sabían que el le tenia miedo a los fantasmas, bueno no les tenia miedo si no respeto por que los héroes no pueden tener miedo, no titubean nada, son implacables, increíbles y salvaban a la damisela en peligro y al mundo de los villanos, como salvaba a algunos adolescentes del comunista Iván, con su música. Eso le animo un poco cuando tubo que salir a cantar, salvaría a todos.

-hello everybody! –saludo mientras entraba corriendo saludando con una mano- estáis listos para un poco de musica!

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaa alfred! Alfred! –el resto era casi in entendible

-yo también los quiero! –seguía gritando en el centro del escenario- ahora quiero que canten conmigo!

Y así Alfred empezó a cantar animadamente sin darse cuenta que al final de todo el recinto se encontraba un malhumorado ingles de cejas prominentes acompañado de una chica de cabello castaño y largo, ojos verdes y que portaba una cámara de video. La razón por la que se encontraban ahí era que Elizabeth amaba a alfred desde que escucho su primera canción, y se juro que seria por siempre su fan, además que se vería muy lindo de pareja con otro chico, y eso provoco que Arthur la acompañara a todos lados solo para escuchar al gringo cantar, y la verdad que tampoco le degustaba de hecho creí que tenia buena música, pero la situación era distinta ahora, por que se conocían, el conocía como era aquel americano y el americano conocía un poco también, eso obviamente cambiaba la situación, además que la castaña no lo sabia por que si no lo molestaría todo el tiempo, ella seguía creyendo que a el no le gustaba ni un poco.

-espero que la estén pasando bien!

-uh? Arthur mira escucha, escucha-dice la castaña moviendo el brazo de Arthur-waaaaa es tan sexy te lo juro que si tiene pareja el seria el dominante por donde lo mires

-eli cállate, solo quiero irme, debo trabajar para el manuscrito –dijo un poco molesto aunque también atento a lo que dirá

-quiero cantar una canción nueva, espero que les guste-dijo un poco sonrojado esperando que le este escuchando- se llama "just the girl"

-waaaaa una canción nueva! Arthur que emoción

-oh.. si claro, que emoción-dijo un poco desilusionado

Así alfred empezó a cantar la misma canción que les había cantado a los trabajadores cuando se había ido Iván con su amante/representante mientras que Arthur escuchaba atentamente la canción enojándose con aquella mujer, no soportaba que aquella mujer le estuviera quitando alguien que ya le había atraído además que alfred a fin de cuenta era uno de los pocos que conocían como era su personalidad y no se alejaban.

Así estuvo todo lo que resto del concierto, el cantante esperando que el otro no estuviera con ese pelirrojo y el novelista preguntándose quien mierda era aquella mujer. Cuando termino alfred se despidió de todos muy agotado y se fue a su camerino acompañado Feliciano, había sido todo un gran éxito y ahora podría tomar un merecido descanso en su cama y no en un sillón incomodo.

-bien me cambiare, feli has visto mi polerón –pregunto buscando entre toda la ropa-no lo encuentro

-pues no, no lo has llevado desde que te enfermaste alfred-dijo con simpleza mientras que leía un mensaje- Waaa es doitsu, Al es doitsu tal vez me invite a comer

-fuck! No me lo lleve después de todo, waaaaa cejón te quieres robar mi polerón!-grito haciendo memoria que lo había dejado en la escalera

-vee~ alfred te sientes bien? Quien es el cejón? –pregunto Feliciano intrigado

-es un maldito británico que me hizo una maldición con sus cejas! Todo sale mal por él, todo se dio vuelta- se quejo mientras que se ponía se cambiaba- pero no importa, batallare contra esa maldición y me las pagara hahahaha...

* * *

><p><strong>well espero que les haya gustado y gracias por los mensajes u; es que de verdad nunca pensé que me harían tan feliz<strong>

** : jajaj siii yo también ame es parte, es que me gusta resaltar la idiotes de alfred!**

**angelical: gracias, la verdad es que siempre me pasa lo mismo no se por que me como las letras, intentare que pase menos seguido y lo revisare, realmente gracias :D**

**clicker-195 : yo también amo cuando ponen a Alfred de cantante, o a Arthur de novelista o magito jejejeje les viene como el anillo al dedo**

**MyobiXHitachiin : jajaja no eso de salir no va =P ahora se explico un poco la verdad casi nada. Los rollos de alfred son lo mas sexy que a pisado esta tierra xDD**

**bueno creo que eso es todo espero nos veamos el siguiente capitulo y para los que quieran escuchar la canción se llama "just a girl" de click 5 ****ya creo que eso es todo ahora si que si jejejeje bueno nos vemos! byeee**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello a todo el mundo, bueno a los que leen, aquí les vengo a traer el cuarto capitulo, no lo pude subir antes por que mi internet no me corría bien y fue un coas, estuve tres días sin Internet prácticamente T.T bueno, espero que les guste... si hoy ando con ganas de conversar poquito ^^Uu**

* * *

><p>En estos momentos, Alfred era el ser más feliz de la tierra, ya que estaba en sus aposentos, ósea en el mc donnald, comiendo una gigantesca, grasosa y deliciosa hamburguesa, y esto era porque realmente como todos dicen, la comida inglesa es un asco, ya que ya la había intentado probar con Feliciano después de un día de grabación pero fue un total rechazo, casi mueren por intoxicación. En fin, Alfred estaba solo en el recinto porque Feliciano tenía alguna cosa que hacer en ese momento, y lo dejo solo aunque eso no le impidió degustara hamburguesas.<p>

Dándole una segunda mascada a lo que era su tercera hamburguesa en el día, Alfred pensó que de verdad no le vendría mal una compañía, pero tampoco quería una fanática pegote que lo mano ciara y cargoseara todo el rato, y es por eso también que andaba como payaso según el para que la gente no le descubriera. Mientras que el divagaba en sus pensamientos un chico que pasaba por fuera al verlo entro rápidamente al establecimiento y gritando desde la entrada hasta llegar con el lo saludo. Alfred al verlo se dio cuenta de quién era, es que era imposible olvidarse de ese chico alto, maceteado, de pelo corto y en punta de color rubio claro y ojos azules los cuales siempre andaban brillosos por la alegría acumulada, era nada más y nada menos que Soren, su viejo amigo.

-pero si es el pequeño Al! –grito desde la entrada yendo a la búsqueda de su amigo con los brazos extendidos- te vi como deslumbrabas en la tele, hahahaha no estas nada mal!

-Den! Mierda no te reconocí en primera instancia!-dijo Alfred parándose también y buscando el cuerpo del otro para darse un fuerte abrazo- estas en una peli nueva cierto?, vi el anuncio en una publicidad de cuando estaba en USA

Mientras que los dos conversaban gritando, dando información respectiva de los dos no se dieron cuenta, o no prestaron atención a su alrededor, que habían fanáticas deseosas de tener alguna prenda de ellos, de hecho tampoco lo hubieran notado si es que una de ellas no hubiera gritado a viva voz. Cuando la escucharon se dieron cuenta del error que habían cometido y se largaron a correr juntos por las calles de Londres tratando a toda costa de sacárselas de encima. Se detuvieron en una calle con cuatro salidas y no sabían a donde ir por que aquellas fanáticas ociosas y con mucho tiempo habían acarreado más gente. Cuando estaban a punto de darse por vencidos Alfred divisa el parqué que parecía un bosque, de seguro allí los perderían, y sin pensarlo Alfred toma la mano de soren y lo llevo con el adentrándolo y se subieron a un árbol, esperando que la muchedumbre pasara.

Cuando todo paso, bajaron cuidadosamente y estando cerca de unas bancas disidieron recostarse en el suelo y reírse a viva gana, hasta que sus pobres estómagos les dolían y lágrimas salían por sus ojos.

-o fuck! Soren, necesitaba esto, correr como cuando éramos unos principiantes patéticos luchando por que las empresas nos representaran-dijo Alfred exhausto respirando rápido- creo que de verdad me faltaba esto… joder soren! Te extrañe!

-jajajaja Alfred esto nos falta a todos, es lo que hace interesante esta carrera-dijo sentándose y mirando hacia arriba- oye veo que te ha ido bien así que ya ni pregunto, pero a cambio dime dónde estamos?

-claro, claro, si el orgullo danes siempre lo sabe todo-dice sentándose también y estirándose- pero bueno no sabes mas que yo ya que soy el más genial de los dos, hahaha… estamos en un parque que me encontré mientras caminaba solo

-el más genial? O no te equivocas peque, yo soy el mejor no te me compares-dijo con una sonrisa amplia llena de arrogancia

-quieres comprobarlo? -pregunto con la misma arrogancia

-claro que quiero comprobarlo

Dicho esto los dos se pararon y empezaron a hacer competencias dignas de ellos, ósea estúpidas, como por ejemplo: quien sube más rápido un árbol termina con menos herida, quien salta todas las bancas en menos tiempo, correr por todo parque, gritar lo más que se podía, etc . todo aquello eran competencias relativamente sanas aunque afectaran a su cuerpo, y siempre eran así desde que se conocieron, Alfred todavía lo recordaba bien por que los dos siempre fueron muy similares, y se conocieron en el encuentro continental que se realizó en Italia y en España. Los dos eran los más ruidosos y eso no se aceptaba en el vaticano así que se quedaron afuera y ahí se pudieron conocer mucho mejor, y para mejor para ellos se inscribieron en el mismo colegio terminado ese año donde podrían conocerse más y forjar una linda amistad.

Después de toda esa competencia comenzaron de nuevo a conversar para conocerse un poco más. Soren en este momento estaba en lo mejor de su carrera, ya que había grabado mas de diez películas y justo ahora iba por la otra más que aria una serie nueva, y con respecto al amor, por que ahora todo tenía que ver con amor para Alfred, se había enamorado de un noruego que para su suerte no le daba ni bola. A este lo había conocido en la primera grabación de la serie ya que este era uno de sus mejores amigos. Alfred al ver que no era el único que tenía un poco de problemas con esa estúpida cosa llamada amor, decidió ayudarlo para que tuviera un final feliz. Así Alfred tubo la brillante idea de hacer 3 planes con diferentes etapas por que si no funcionaba uno funcionaria la otra, además que el también lo podría ocupar con ese cejotas para enamorarlo

Pasaron las horas y los dos al fin pudieron hacer los tres planes infalibles, incluso crearon un cuarto, por si realmente la cosa no pintaba bien. Los dos sonrieron observando la tierra marcada con garabatos, se sonrieron a la par y soltaron una pequeña risa maquiavélica, ya que esta cosa no podría fallar nunca.

Mientras ellos planeaban sus cosas en otro extremo de Londres, donde toda la gente noble y cercana a la reina Vivian un inglés con cejas pobladas serbia a regañadientes té para cuatro personas. Él no pensaba que tendría la grandiosa suerte de que cuando Elizabeth lo fuera a ver para corregir y hacer unos pequeños arreglos al manuscrito de lo que sería su novela, llegarían dos invitados sorpresas, un francés de pacotillas pervertido y su aparente pareja canadiense a hacerle su vida imposible, pero no le dejaría aprovecharse tan fácil, no dejaría su nombre manchado por culpa de ese estúpido francés.

Cuando tubo todo listo puso todo en una bandeja de plata y las llevo a donde sus queridos invitados, quienes al ver que traía té y scones sus caras mostraron horror y suplicio, y es que todos ellos sabían incluso el canadiense que no lo conocía bastante que su comida era la más horrible de todos y comerla seria irse seguro a la morgue en un segundo. Arthur los mire con enojo por que sabía lo que estaban pensando pero no diría nada, solo se sentó y tomo su respectiva tasa con un scone ignorando a los otros.

-mon petit Arthur, todavía no aprendes que tu comida es horrible-dijo el francés con una sonrisa tomando solo la tasa de té-te lo dice el mejor gastrónomo, contrata un sirviente que te hágala comida, así no sufres tanto y tus invitados te lo agradecerían

-arthur… yo también paso-dijo la castaña con una risa nerviosa, ya que conocía el temperamento del anglosajón- me dedicare a terminar de leer el manuscrito

-etto… yoo… -tartamudeaba un pequeño canadiense sin saber que hacer

-que va mas para mi, y tu maldito francés de pacotillas te me callas, por que aun puedo echarte de mi casa-dijo con una mirada penetrante hacia el francés- solo terminen lo suyo y lárguense

Al instante de que termino de hablar Arthur una pequeña risa retadora apareció en la boca del galo pero que acallo al instante al ver que estaba con la bala pasada, así que este se dedicó a abrazar por la cintura al canadiense y mimarlo con pequeños besos en el cuellos haciendo que apareciera un sonrojo en el pequeño canadiense, siendo observados atentamente por la castaña que había olvidado por completo el manuscrito.

-en verdad me conformo con comerte a ti mon petit matt , estas delicioso-dijo depositando mas besos en su cuello

-francis para ahora-dijo terminando su té-mejor iré por más agua, ya vuelvo-dijo Arthur parándose mientras se acariciaba el entrecejo

Arthur no quería soportar más las estupideces de ese francés, la verdad es que ya anteriormente se habían agarrado y el que termino mal fue él, ni siquiera fue francis.

Tomo la tetera y por un momento al ver la cerámica azul se acordó de ese cantante estúpido y una sonrisa apareció en su boca pero pronto se borro por recordar la canción y a esa mujer. Agarro el mango de la tetera con fuerza y volvió al comedor para encontrarse con una escenita: francis estaba posesionado encima de matt quien estaba recostado en el sillón todo rojo mientras que eli tenía una cámara en su mano grabando todo y cada uno de los movimientos que hacían los dos chicos. Arthur miro y repaso la escena un millón de veces sin poder creérselo, es que ya tenia suficiente, y su paciencia no era precisamente ilimitada.

-JODIDOS IDIOTAS VALLAN A TIRARSE A OTRA PUTA CASA QUE ESTO NO ES UN PROSTIBULO-grito Arthur rojo de ira tomando una chaqueta cualquiera y saliendo de la casa dando un fuerte golpe con la puerta

Al salir da un gran suspiro y ve a los lados, solo se encontraba uno que otro perro, eso lo agradeció bastante, ya que no quería lidiar con estúpidos padres que se quejaran de su vocabulario o algo por el estilo.

Arthur camino un gran trecho pasando de todo tipo de atracción, realmente los días eran aburridos en Londres para él, ya que nunca hallaba nada interesante que hacer, sin que los demás se quejaran de él o mejor dicho, nunca encontraba a alguien que hiciera algo con él, por que siempre terminaba apartando a la otra persona. Arthur dio otro suspiro y se revolvió los cabellos por que no quería pensar en más estupideces como aquellas

Paso por fuera de una tienda de televisores y algo llamo su atención, de nuevo estaba ese estúpido americano cantando en el concierto que había hecho furor hace poco, todas las chicas andaban revolucionadas por él. Siguió camino con una sonrisa en la cara hasta que de pronto un apretón fuerte y firme en su antebrazo lo hizo detenerse de golpe y ver quién era el idiota que lo detenía, encontrándose con nada más, ni nada menos con Alfred, quien estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-tanto tiempo cejotas! No te había visto –dijo con una de sus típicas risotadas- creí que un cocodrilo te había comido pero aquí estas

-o genial, lo que me faltaba, un gordo idiota me habla-dijo enojado soltándose del agarre y volviendo a su caminata

-linda forma de saludar-dijo sarcástico mientras lo seguía- oye estas solo?, vas a algún lugar en específico? Que haces caminando solo? Por qué llevas puesto mi poleron?

-podrías parar de preguntar!-grito para después ver sorprendido a Alfred y luego la "chaqueta" que había cogido-fuck! Tenía que coger esta, genial ahora tendré que volver a casa-dijo empezando a sacársela

-wait! Wiat! Déjatela puesta, podrías coger algún resfriado-dijo como todo un caballero-así que no quieres ir a tu casa? Tengo una brillante idea! Hoy tu serás mi guía ¡!

-en serio? Gracias-dijo un poco nervioso y agradecido con el menor-no, no qui… oye espera porque tengo que ser tu maldito guía!

-Bueno si quieres se solo guía, nadie te pidió ser maldito-dijo en broma cogiendo su mano- venga será divertido

Dicho esto Alfred coge la mano de Arthur y empieza a correr junto a el hasta llegar a una tienda de videojuegos que tenia incluido además, pista de hielo y el bowling por si querían hacer otras cosas. Arthur miro sorprendido el lugar, nunca había estado en un lugar como ese, siempre lo encontró una pérdida de tiempo e innecesario. Entraron en el lugar y lo primero que hicieron fue jugar juegos de combate donde obviamente Arthur perdió ante la maestría de Alfred, quedando muy picado, luego jugaron incontablemente algunos juegos de carreras donde Alfred seguía invicto y Arthur andaba con una cara de que hizo trampa, después a petición de Arthur se fueron a jugar a los bolos o bowling donde por fin pudo ganar aunque mucho no le importó a Alfred, o no lo demostró por que volvieron a jugar y se excusó de que le dejaba ganar por que le daba pena haberle ganado tantas veces, luego se fueron a la pista de hielo donde no había ninguna alma y aprovecharon para ocupar la pista completa aunque muy apegados y tomados de la mano por que si se soltaban se caerían.

Al terminar de patinar los dos notaron que era muy tarde ya que la oscura noche se avecinaba asi que decidieron irse quedando con un empate , pero al pasar por una maquina Alfred se detuvo agarrando la mano de Arthur, haciendo que este se detuviera bruscamente.

-pero que te pasa gordo!-grito notando que el otro no lo tomaba encuentra- oí Alfred que te ocurre, que tanto vez

-arthur, pliss! Pliss! I want to play that game will be the last, I promise-dijo Alfred con cara de perrito abandonado y juntando sus manos a son de suplica- pliss!

-okey okey, but being the last and then leave me alone-dijo con una sonrisa al ver la cara del menor- y que juego es

-dance dance revolution! –grito emocionado abrazando a arthur y luego correr con el a al juego- es simple solo tienes que pisar las flechas cuando te lo indique la pantalla

Dijo Alfred con una sonrisa subiéndose a la plataforma al igual que Arthur y encendió el juego buscando una canción que llamara su atención, cuando la encontró, configuro la dificultad, poniendo en los dos "heavy" y puso la canción. Cuando esta empezó Arthur nunca creyó que vería tantas flechas en su vida, y tan rápido, lo que hizo que perdiera una vez, dos veces tres veces y cuando Alfred ya no podía más y de verdad iba a ser la última Arthur pudo hacer junto a Alfred la canción perfecta, haciendo que el británico se emocionara y se abrazara a Alfred en un acto de flaqueza pero que pronto recompuso por que se dio cuenta y lo aparto enseguida.

Salieron satisfechos de la tienda encontrándose con la luna bastante arriba y decidieron caminar lentamente por las calles de Londres un poco apegados porque hacía mucho frio y el americano andaba un poco desabrigado por no decir completamente desabrigado. Cuando llegaron a la cuadra del inglés se quedaron parados en el picaporte mirándose silenciosamente a los ojos, ninguno quería apartar la vista y despedirse, pero tampoco querían quedarse en un silencio incómodo.

-bueno… creo que debo irme… si paso más tiempo en la casa del horror, ósea aquí me enfermare hehehe-dijo nerviosa

-sigues siendo un estúpido por donde te mire Alfred-dijo con una semi sonrisa

-jejejeje que no soy estúpido –dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero- no entiendo pro que siempre me tratas mal yo…

No pudo seguir hablando por que Arthur le da un pequeño beso en la boca y le dice un hasta mañana dejándole completamente helado y sorprendido ante tal acción. Cuando Arthur desaparece Alfred seguía pegado en su lugar intentando comprender que pasaba, hasta que lo consiguió después de un rato y sonrió enormemente. Arthur lo había besado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se fue corriendo al hotel para llegar a su habitación y encontrarse con un Italiano muy preocupado por él, pero no le importó ya que solo lo saludo y se fue a su pieza para encerrarse y tirarse a la cama.

-bien fase uno completa, perfectamente, fue muy fácil, aunque obvio porque soy el hero!-grito a viva voz con un leve sonrojo y sin despegar su sonrisa- mañana será la fase dos, Arthur Kirkland prepárate...

* * *

><p><strong>bueno aqui esta terminado, como dije no tengo ganas de hablar mucho, lo que si para el que le interesa saber sobre el baile de arthur y alfred era este http : www. youtube. com/ watch?v=Wj5zaeSS4JQ solo juntan y lo podrán ver, a mi me a gustado un monto el vídeo y me reí mucho pensando en arthur, bueno espero que les guste y jejeje gracias a las que leen y responden se les agradece un montón en verdad y a las que no comentan también por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo, bueno se cuidan y nos vemos hasta la próxima ^^ bye byee~~!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**hello... bueno me disculpo por la gran demora de subir el siguiente capitulo, pero es que no tenia como continuarlo, después me enoje, tuve mi frustraciones de principiante y bla bla bla... si escusas estúpidas, así que pido disculpas jejejeje... bueno si quieren me tiran tomates, o no se lo que se les ocurra ^^Uu ... ya mejor los dejo y hay me dicen**_

* * *

><p>Ese día, fue un tanto distinto para Alfred, ya que se despertó antes de que su despertador sonara y la razón era porque justo cuando estaba teniendo su tranquilo sueño apareció de golpe la imagen de cierto cejotas y una canción se le vino a la cabeza, bueno más la melodía que la canción pero ya tendría tiempo para escribir esa canción.<p>

Se dirigió al baño e hizo lo mismo que hacia todos los días, se miraba en el espejo y se saludaba, hacia poses graciosas, luego se daba un largo baño, se volvía a mirar en el espejo y práctica sus poses de héroe, luego se iba a vestir con lo que le dejara Feliciano en su cama y por último se iba a tomar su delicioso desayuno para tener las suficientes energías y salvar al mundo del ataque comunista, ósea el ataque de Iván.

De repente se dio cuenta de que había algo raro, Feliciano no se encontraba, ósea le había arreglado todo previamente y después desapareció, "jooo de seguro esta con ese Ludwig en una cita o disfrutando sus días" pensó Alfred un tanto celoso de la suerte de su amigo, y en ese mismo momento se decidió, era el hero, a la mierda con su plan de conquistar a los cejotas con una cita en el mc Donald y luego a ir a un centro de juegos otra vez para demostrarle que tan genial era, no tenía que hacerlo rápido y sencillo, después de todo pasado mañana se iba a noruega y tal vez no lo vería en 4 a 5 semanas

-¡ya lo decidí, el gran héroe del mundo se declarara hoy mismo! –grito haciendo su típica pose, que anteriormente había practicado- prepárate cajón que mi tormenta te hará caer HAHAHAHAHA – empezó a reírse estrepitosamente y se fue al balcón - ¡escúchenme pueblo de Londres, hoy voy a triunfar y nadie me lo impedirá, entienden así que quiero que vallan a mi concierto esta noche! –grito a viva voz sin importarle que le tacharan de loco y se fue a su pieza para sacar un abrigo y salir corriendo de su habitación.

**Desde que te vi siento que se mueve el suelo****  
><strong>**Me emocionas tanto que me pone mal****  
><strong>**Tengo miedo que mi corazón no se detenga****  
><strong>**Y sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti**

Corrió por la calles pensando en la letra que anteriormente pensó la melodía. Su sonrisa creció e inconscientemente la empezó a cantar mientras que esquivaba a la gente que pasaba a su lado y le maldecía.

**Y una vez fué todo lo que necesité****  
><strong>**Tocar tu piel me eleva,me enloquece**

Recordó mientras que corría cuando el británico lo beso con sus delicados labios y su mundo brillo en la noche, hasta podía sentir que había ganado el poder de volar y podría hasta ganarle a superman si él quisiese

**Ya no quiero más que abrazarte****  
><strong>**Besarte hasta perder la razón****  
><strong>**Tomarte de la mano y darte el corazón****  
><strong>**Y no sé si serás lo que ha soñado****  
><strong>**Pero no lo puedo evitar****  
><strong>**Un momento y no puedo dejarte de pensar****  
><strong>**Ya no te quiero olvidar**

Corrió con mas ímpetu queriendo llegar a los brazos de Arthur para poder decirle lo que sentía, y quitarse su nerviosismo e intranquilidad porque sabía que él era el indicado, su primer y único amor, el primer ser que lo beso, quería más besos de él, no le importaba desgastarse, lo quería sin ninguna condición y lo conseguiría, pero no todo fue perfecto para Alfred, ni siquiera pudo seguir con la canción y su corrida, ya que al frente suyo no muy cerca estaba Arthur y un chico de pelo negro con corte bacinica, y los dos estaban muy abrazados como si fueran una pareja de recién casados. Alfred abrió a más no poder los ojos y su boca quedo abierta. De repente de sus ojos unas lágrimas empezaron a caer sin previo aviso, sintiéndose el más tonto de los humanos "debe tener alguna explicación, apuesto que lo malinterpreto… si debe ser eso" pensó para darse ánimos y se quitó las lágrimas para acercarse pero de repente apareció el pelirrojo de antes y abrazo a Arthur por la cintura y le dio un beso en el cuello mientras miraba a Alfred con superioridad, haciendo quebrantar todos los pensamientos positivos de Alfred y por si no fuera poco recibió un golpe por detrás. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con una chica y cuando la ayudo esta le había reconocido.

-uhh eres… eres ¡ALFRED F JONES! –grito con ojos en forma de corazón olvidando que antes le estaba maldiciendo- ¡waaaaaa dame un autógrafo, cásate conmigo, dame mil hijos!

-ugh.. Mierda-dijo Alfred con una gota bajando por su cabeza alejándose un poco de la chica pero ya era tarde, ya que tenía todo un tumulto de gente a su alrededor acosándolo y un poco más lejos el grupo del cejotas viéndolo con pena- chicas por favor aléjense un poco… soy el hero, puedo firmarles más tarde, are lo que gusten pero déjenme respiraaaaaaaaaaaaaar! –grito desesperado

Mientras Alfred intentaba batallar contra esas chicas Arthur lo veía con mala cara sin quitarle los ojos de encima, viendo cada manoseo que le hacían aquellas perras, bufo y dirigió su vista a William, su hermano, para que dejara de abrazarlo porque le daba repugnancia tan solo tenerle cerca y luego vio a Elizabeth para ver si tomo la foto por la cual tanto lo estaba molestando queriéndose ir de una maldita vez por todas.

-pobre chico… ¿ese no es el cantante que está causando furor?... tiene un buen trasero no creen- dijo el francés rascándose la barbilla y lamiéndose los labios para después de improvisto atacar los labios de matt- pero no está sexy como mi lindo matty

-waa cuanto daría por ir y tocarle entero… no mejor por verlo con un chico y que… -decía Elizabeth ya sangrando por la nariz con aquellas imágenes

-¡maldita sea cállense estúpidos, se acabó nuestra puta junta! Me largo de aquí-dijo completamente enojado sin dejar de ver al americano que en ese momento estaba a punto de llorar

Se alejó del grupo dejando a todos completamente atónitos por aquella repentina acción del británico. Arthur sin pensarlo dos veces llamo a un taxi y le pidió que lo llevara a cualquier parte, pero antes tomo la camiseta del americano y lo tiro dentro del taxi, para que partiera.

Cuando el americano reacciono se encontró sentado al lado del cejon y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza como si hubiera recibido un gran golpe, pero no era para menos ya que cuando fue lanzado dentro del auto se golpeó con la puerta contraria. Se sobo la parte afectada con un leve puchero y vio a su acompañante queriendo hablarle y contarle muchas cosas, pero la imagen del pelirrojo besándole el cuello y luego del mismo entrando como pedro por su casa en la del británico, lo hizo quedarse mudo y agachar la vista, cosa que extraño a su acompañante pero que tampoco dijo nada, se encontraba un poco raro viéndose la mano que había lanzado al americano al taxi.

Al llegar a su destino que era la casa del británico los dos se bajaron y pagaron el taxi para quedar completamente solos y en silencio viéndose el uno al otro, hasta que Arthur decidió tomar las riendas de la conversación.

-oi estúpido yankee, porque mierda saliste sin tus lentes de sol y un gorro o no sé, con algo que no digiera "oigan todos estoy aquí venga a por mí!" –dijo mal humorado viendo la facha del otro quien llevaba unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta negra que lo hacían ver muy atractivo y apetitoso

-hahahaha… es que no se me ocurrió, se me olvido andar con mi otra identidad como lo hace superman, o cualquier súper héroe- dijo Alfred un poco nervioso intentando sonar normal-bueno nos vemos

-espera… are caso omiso al comentario anterior… ¿acaso te paso algo?, andas diferente –dijo Arthur corriendo la vista un poco esperando que no notara su preocupación – ¿quieres pasar? Creo que tengo café por hay

-¿pasar? E no creo que… -freno al ver el sonrojo del otro y comprendió todo "debe estar esperando que lo salve del villano pelirrojo y su secuas el chico del corte bacinica, tal vez lo acosan sexualmente y quiera pedirme ayuda, después de todo soy el hero!" pensó con una gran sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza rápidamente- HAHAHAHA claro que entro

-eres muy raro lo sabes-dijo un poco asustado por el comentario del otro y se dirigió a abrir su puerta de entrada dejando pasar al americano

Alfred entro y vio cada cosa a su alrededor acordándose de lo que había visto en su anterior visita notando que nada había cambiado, aunque no había pasado mucho desde que estuvo allí y de repente sintió hablar al ingles y se dio vuelta notando que este acariciaba al aire y sonreía alegremente a la nada.

-ehh Arthur…que…que haces? –pregunto alejándose de el

-hmm? Qué? Es que acaso no lo ves? Estoy saludando a mis amigos git-dijo mirándolo feo –lo que pasa es que tú eres impuro, si fueras puro podrías verlos

-a..mi..gos? okey … oye yo no soy impurooo! –hizo un puchero moviendo los brazos- lo que pasa es que tu estás loco!

-¿ah? ¿Loco yo? ¡Cállate imbécil! Yo no soy el que anda gritando como un demente por perder un celular!

-es un ser vivo me comunicaba con los demás! Tenía una familia, un hijo en camino sería un iphon 4… y posiblemente podría ver a sus nietos

-what? Are you cracy? O my god… sabes que, mejor iré a preparar el café, y si te sientes mejor lárgate, ni se por qué te ayude –dijo pasando de el

-que ayudarme? No tu tienes que pedirme ayu…pero que estoy haciendo, no espera! Ve a la sala de star, tienes una guitarra?, sabes que no importa solo ven…

Alfred tomo la mano de Arthur delicadamente y lo jalo un tanto nervioso al sillón de la sala, sin saber cómo lo haría, tenía que jugárselas completamente si no perdería su oportunidad, y los villanos lo atraparían y lo alejarían de él, haciendo que el hero pierda su doncella. Cuando llegaron a la habitación hizo que Arthur se sentara y le quedara mirando mientras que el corría la mesita para tener mayor espacio. Alfred hacia todos los arreglos bajo la curiosa mirada de Arthur quien ya crea que se le había zafado un tornillo al chico.

-Arthur, escucha atentamente, si no entiendes allá tu

-de que hablas? –pregunto cruzando sus piernas viendo cada detalle de la figura que tenía al frente

-este es mi último concierto antes de irme por la gira mundial, disfrútala –dijo cambiando completamente la mirada y plantando una sonrisa en su cara que acelero el corazón de Arthur de gran manera

**No buscaba nada caminaba sin pensar**

**Pero cuando vi tu cara no me pude alejar**

**No me lo esperaba y no supe reaccionar**

**no encontraba las palabras ni un momento para hablar**

**Y tu mirada me corta la respiración**

**Me quema el alma y me acelera el corazón**

**Pierdo el control**

**tengo todo para arriesgar**

**Siento que no puedo esperar**

**Llévame en tus sueños**

**y no me dejes hasta el final**

**Tu mirada caí en mi piel**

**y me va quemando otra vez**

**Cuando te desatas**

**ya no sé qué viene después**

**Siempre dices tanto cuando vuelves a mirar**

**Pero eres como el aire imposible de atrapar**

**Es una estrategia una intriga nada más**

**Voy haciendo que el misterio te descubra más y mas**

**Y tu mirada me corta la respiración**

**Me quema el alma y me acelera el corazón**

**Pierdo el control**

**tengo todo para arriesgar**

**Siento que no puedo esperar**

**Llévame en tus sueños**

**y no me dejes ata el final**

**Tu mirada caí en mi piel**

**y me va quemando otra vez**

**Cuando te desatas**

**ya no sé qué viene después**

**Y tu mirada me corta la respiración**

**Me quema el alma y me acelera el corazón**

**Pierdo el control**

**Y tu mirada me corta la respiración**

**Me quema el alma y me acelera el corazón**

**Pierdo el control**

Termino de cantar un poco sonrojado ya que se había esmerado, sin comprender por qué en ese instante había cambiado la letra, pero con tan solo ver su mirada sentía un pequeño hormigueo por todo su cuerpo haciendo que quiera tocar el cuerpo del otro. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y miro a su sexy británico quien estaba con la boca abierta y un cierto sonrojo, en ese momento Alfred sintió que a Arthur no le había gustado o que tal vez ya había caído en los brazos de alguno de los dos villanos, pero toda su mente se paralizo cuando Arthur se levantó y lo empujo para que callera al suelo y encima de él se posó el británico con una mirada llena de lujuria y se relamía los labios.

-es el mejor concierto de una canción al que e asistido, y como tengo entrada VIP me aprovechare del cantante a mi antojo-susurro en su oído para luego lamérselo

-ah-h~…. Oye… debe ser al revés, yo soy el héroe-dijo intentando cambiar las posiciones, pero se impresiono cuando no pudo ni moverse y cuando vio la cara del otro noto la risilla de este- Arthur… no espera… tiene que ser al revés yo soy el héroe

-yo sé que te gustara, e incluso después pedirás por mas-dijo con una sonrisa besando los labios del americano y degustando su sabor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ya aquí lo termine este capitulo, no se que opinan... hay me dice... y si preguntan por las dos canciones que puse, son de reik la primera es "no te quiero olvidar" y la segunda es "tu mirada" ... ya es eso y gracias por todos los comentarios que me dan, y si no los respondo por privado es por que no lo se enviar jajajajaja ya me despido y que la pasen bien! bye bye<strong>_


End file.
